1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory mounting structure for an internal combustion engine, such as an automotive internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an internal combustion engine disclosed in JP-A No. 193473/2001 provided with accessories arranged on one side of an engine body along a crankshaft, an oil pump body is attached to a side surface of the engine body, an accessory bracket is attached to the oil pump body, and accessories are held on the accessory bracket.
Because the accessory bracket is attached to the oil pump body which in turn is attached to the engine body, the overall length of the internal combustion engine increases by a length corresponding to the width of the oil pump body.
On the other hand, the thickness of the oil pump body must be increased to form a rigid accessory mounting seat, which further increases the overall length of the internal combustion engine.